Cendré
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Roxas était blond. Blond cendré, qu'ils disaient, les gens; comme si on y avait mis de la cendre, ou qu'on les avait brulés. RokuDem!


**Titre: **_Cendré_**  
Genre: **_Angst, drama__  
_**Rating: **_T__  
_**Personnages: **_Demyx et Roxas_

**Note: **_Eh bien, qui l'eût cru? Je suis tombée en amour avec le RokuDem! J'aurais du mal à expliquer pourquoi, mais ce couple me plait franchement beaucoup! Voilà un texte angst (venant de moi, c'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas? ^^'). Il y a encore «cendre» dans le titre, d'ailleurs... Roxas me fait penser à de la cendre, avec Axel qui fait le feu... bon okay je me tais, surtout que ça a aucun rapport avec ma fic! La fin vous surprendra, mais je n'en dis pas plus! Merci à Momo, qui a testé l'efficacité de ma fin! Une bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que je ne vous choquerai pas trop (vous avez l'habitude, je suppose)!_

* * *

Roxas était blond. Blond cendré, qu'ils disaient, les gens; comme si on y avait mis de la cendre, ou qu'on les avait brulés. Blond un peu sale, un peu châtain mais pas encore, pas tout à fait. Un peu beaucoup de choses et pas grand-chose, comme couleur de cheveux.

Ses yeux étaient bleus, un bleu profond, peut-être, mais foncé, comme l'océan, et pollué aussi. Il avait les yeux trop grands, trop présents, trop foncés, trop vides. C'était tout ce qu'on voyait de son visage, autre que le blond cendré, et Roxas savait que c'était pas vraiment le miroir de son âme, parce qu'il en avait pas – pas vraiment, en tout cas, pas tout à fait.

L'autre, il était blond aussi, mais c'était pas pareil : c'était blond, presque platine, presque jaune, qui étincelait au soleil. On aurait dit que la lumière s'y était imprégnée pour plus le quitter. Roxas avait juste besoin de le regarder pour comprendre à quel point _blond_ pouvait avoir pleins de significations.

Ses yeux aussi étaient bleus, mais c'était comme le ciel, sans aucun nuage, la pureté de l'air quand il était haut dans le ciel, au-dessus de la pollution. C'était deux yeux qui reflétaient une âme bonne, gentille, aimante; le miroir de la plus belle chose qui existait au monde.

_Roxas, je rêve..._

Il était blond cendré et ses yeux étaient bleu sale, mais l'autre, ça l'avait jamais dérangé. Soit il avait pas vraiment compris, soit il se foutait de l'apparence, soit c'était juste comme il était. Roxas savait pas et avait jamais essayé de comprendre.

Lui, il était rien du tout. Lycéen sans avenir, sans vraiment de passé, comme présent qu'un autre. C'était ridicule, il était ridicule, mais peu importe. Il s'en foutait.

L'autre, il était artiste. Il jouait du sitar, un instrument compliqué, exotique, ridicule un peu, aussi. Pourtant quand c'était lui, c'était beau, et Roxas avait jamais essayé de comprendre pourquoi. C'était son instrument, il l'avait toujours avec lui. Les gens l'aimaient, il était doué il fallait dire : il émouvait tous ceux qui l'écoutaient.

_Roxas, je rêve de toi, je rêve de nous deux._

Quand personne se doutait de rien, quand personne pouvait seulement se l'imaginer, c'était toujours là que ça arrivait. La nuit, Demyx s'enfuyait, en cachette, et allait rejoindre Roxas. Le blond cendré, lui, laissait sa fenêtre ouverte et, vers minuit, un peu avant, un peu après, une silhouette se faufilait dans son lit.

Roxas savait plus lequel des deux avait tout commencé. Il le savait plus, mais il s'en foutait, maintenant. Ils s'aimaient et même si personne l'accepterait jamais, ils s'en foutaient, royalement.

C'était la nuit et ils devaient faire le moins de bruit possible. Ils s'embrassaient pour sceller leurs propres gémissements, leurs propres cris de plaisir, et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans leur plaisir, plus ils se faisaient silencieux.

_Roxas, je rêve de te toucher, je rêve de te caresser, je rêve de t'embrasser plus encore._

Avant le lever du jour, il était parti et tout était comme un rêve. Roxas était seul, avec le froid qui s'installait peu à peu. Il aurait préféré que l'autre le laisse pas, mais c'était impossible.

Le blond cendré se levait, allait à l'école et vivait, sans vraiment vivre, sans vraiment comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il avait pas vraiment d'amis, pas d'intérêt pour; aucune âme à montrer, au travers de ces deux puits qui lui grugeaient la face. Il vivait pas, Roxas, mais c'est qu'il s'en foutait aussi.

Personne le comprenait, sauf Demyx, mais même lui, il le saisissait pas vraiment. Lui-même se comprenait pas et de toute façon il voulait pas y penser. Il pensait à l'autre, c'était suffisant, il pensait qu'à l'autre et c'était vraiment, vraiment tout ce qui comptait.

_Roxas, je rêve de vivre avec toi, je rêve de construire ma vie autour de la tienne._

Il avait pas d'avenir; _ils_ avaient pas d'avenir. C'était tout, aussi simple, aussi efficace. Roxas, il avait décidé d'une chose : il aurait pas d'avenir, pour vrai.

Il l'avait pas dit à Demyx, ni à personne, mais, dans sa tête, il savait : plus qu'un an, à vivre qu'en rêve, et tout serait terminé, pour de bon. Un an, c'était un chiffre aléatoire, comme sa vie. Pourtant ça avait un sens : le fait que ça en avait pas. Pour Roxas, c'était suffisant.

Demyx comprenait pas, il comprenait rien parce que Roxas voulait pas qu'il comprenne, ça serait trop dur sinon. Il se taisait, faisait comme si, comme si de rien n'était – comme si ses cheveux étaient pas couleur poussière, comme si ses yeux étaient pas aussi profonds et pollués que l'océan.

_Roxas, je rêve de te comprendre._

Un an moins onze mois et vingt-neuf jours. C'était la nuit, comme toujours, minuit moins une seconde à peine, et l'autre arriverait d'ici peu. Roxas était pas vraiment stressé, pas vraiment anxieux, pas vraiment triste. Il avait jamais été grand-chose, il le serait pas plus aujourd'hui.

Roxas entendit un bruit et il savait que l'autre était là, que d'une seconde à l'autre il allait soulever la couette pour s'y faufiler, qu'il allait poser ses mains d'abord froides sur lui pour les réchauffer et il savait qu'il sursauterait. Il savait que bientôt il y aurait plus de vêtements entre eux deux, plus de frontières physiques, et que la nuit serait tout aussi silencieuse que s'ils rêvaient tous les deux – parce qu'ils rêvaient.

Il savait aussi qu'au matin, son lit serait froid et vide. Il savait que lui-même n'y serait pas, n'y serait plus. C'était son dernier rêve, ce soir-là, son dernier rêve avant que la fin arrive.

_Roxas, je rêve de te toucher sans devoir rêver._

Un an moins douze mois. Le matin, son lit était vide, froid. Lui, il était ailleurs, quelque part dans la ville, à errer. Il marchait sans but, comme il en avait jamais eu. La pluie sur lui tombait et il s'en foutait, à la limite il levait la tête pour avoir encore plus d'eau à pleurer sur ses joues, encore plus de raisons de fermer les yeux, de pas faire attention.

Il marchait et la ville était silencieuse, à part la pluie qui tambourinait. Tout était calme, vide, comme lui, comme sa vie. Il marchait sans faire attention, sans regarder, et, soudain, la ville devint un peu moins calme. Dans un petit éclairci, sans qu'il ouvre les yeux, le monde avait décidé de se réveiller. Le monde avait décidé qu'il en avait marre qu'un blond cendré ait le droit de vivre, qu'un garçon aux yeux bleu profond comme deux puits ait le droit d'aimer. Le monde avait décidé qu'après tout, il aurait jamais dû exister.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Roxas réfléchissait au fait que la couleur blonde, même si elle prenait différentes significations, avait toujours la même origine.

_Roxas, je rêve d'un monde où toi et moi ne serions pas..._

Tout tombait autour de lui, ou c'était plutôt lui qui tombait, ou la pluie après tout, et puis le sol était froid, comme tout le reste, comme toujours. Il avait pas mal, et c'était drôle, il se disait qu'il aurait dû, peut-être, mais il savait pas, au fond. Ses yeux bleus comme deux puits se vidaient peu à peu de l'âme qu'ils avaient jamais eue.

_Je rêve d'un monde, Roxas, où nous ne serions pas frères._


End file.
